The present invention relates to a housing and holder assembly applicable to any of various kinds of portable electrical apparatuses such as a radio pager or similar portable communication apparatus.
An apparatus of the kind described is in many cases put on a person's waist belt or in a breast pocket through a holder which is provided on a housing of the apparatus. The holder is customarily implemented by a butterfly clip which is securely connected to the housing to be opened and closed as needed or an independent portable holder in which the apparatus may be bodily received. On the other hand, there is an increasing demand for a clip which is removable from the apparatus housing depending upon the application, and a removable clip which meets such a demand is predominant in the market. However, the prior art holders are difficult to attach and detach and therefore apt to be scratched or even seriously damaged. Further, they are bulky and therefore poor in portability, expensive, and not attractive in appearance.